Secrets
by bluesheepy
Summary: This is about Toots and basically how things are different in the real Beano Town to the one in the comic.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. I wrote it ages ago and it's kind of just a test**

It was an ordinary day at Bash Street school – well as ordinary as you get. Most had joined in with a wild game of football and Sid was yelling at Spotty to put Winston the cat down who was being swung around by his tale. Basically just a normal lunchtime.

I was sitting on a bench, pretending to read the latest copy of the Beano; I say pretending because to be honest, I'd grown out of things like that ages ago. I was 12 now. Do most 12 year olds still read comics and learn how to calculate 2+3. I don't think so.

Well, maybe they do. How am I supposed to know anyway? Living in Beano town isn't as great as it all seems in the comic. People get shot, killed, bullied for being different. The kids here never grow up; they become unemployed and live their lives on benefits. The older generations don't seem to care. They have enough money to live off so why would they worry about the kids here.

At Bash Street, we have to wear the clothes that we wear in the Beano. Teacher says it's to make tourists happy when they visit and see everything is like how it is in the comic. Why should we have to worry what tourists think? Wee don't get many anyway. Once you've been here once, you never come back. It's dangerous, run down and dull. It's like a whole town of council houses, estates and flats.

Back in the playground, Teacher is rounding everybody up with great difficulty. Cuthbert of course is already in the classroom, pen ready, book open. Some things never change.

'TOOTS. COME. HERE. NOW.' Teacher had lost his temper completely now.

'DETENTION ALL OF YOU!' he yelled

I sighed and got up. Detention again. Late home again. Late to pick up Ellie again. In trouble with Mum again. No time to do homework again. Another detention, again. The list goes on.

Back in the classroom, we work our way through simple questions. Well, some do. Most just sit doing nothing. Halfway through the long two hours, teacher decided that we'd done enough maths. (Not wrong there) and decided to do some SPACE (social, personal something or other education) instead.

'Now class, here's some paper, you'll need it later.'

Teacher waffled on about life, secrets and other rubbish no one needs to know about. People fell asleep; people read on their laps, people played with their phones. I looked out the window, staring at the gates, which I longed to run through. As soon as I'm out of those gates I know I'm free!

'CONCENTRATE!' Teacher suddenly bellowed 'Pick up your pens and write ten things most people don't know about you,'

A groan sounded across the class.

'COME ON OR YOU'LL BE HERE 'TILL FOUR O'CLOCK.'

No thank you, I thought picking up my pen. I scribbled something down about foods I liked, drinks I drank and what colour my room was. I wasn't going to tell teacher my secrets. Secrets are secrets, not to be shared.

Had teacher not been going to reading it, here's what I would have written:

I have a little sister called Ellie who's 3

My Mum works all day until 7.30. I look after Sid and Ellie

Mum and Dad are divorced

I hate being a tomboy

I like reading a bit

I don't really like my fellow Bash street kids

I absolutely HATE Dennis the Menace (Hate is a strong word, so I really mean it)

Mum is a bit short on money at the moment, Sid has no pets and we have a tiny flat

I don't ever see my Dad, he lives in London, in a mouldy flat where he drinks beer all day and goes to the pub in the evenings

I really, really HATE being the only girl.

Well, that's what I would have written but I obviously didn't. I never tell people things about me.

The bell went and Cuthbert scuttled off home whilst we sat for another ten minutes in a loud silence. Eventually Teacher said we could go. I pulled on my coat, grabbed my bag and dashed out the room – not before the boys saw me though unfortunately

'Hey Toots, we're having a fight with the blob street kids tonight, you coming,'

'Erm… no,' I muttered, making up and excuse.

I hurried along the road, hoping I made it in time. I looked at my watch. 3.45. I was late. Again. I reached the nursery and dashed inside. Ellie was sitting on her chair, swinging her legs. She was the last person left.

'Hell, Toots,' she said running up to me. I took her hand and she told me about her day. It sounded a lot better than mine. She'd done painting, playing and show and tell. I'd done science; maths and P.E. Sometimes I wish I were still three.

As we turned into our road, I spotted Dennis, Pie face and Curly walking towards me. Ellie was still chatting away and making quite a lot of noise. Dennis looked up and saw us.

I paused. Being seen with a little girl in a pink dress was bad enough, but if I turned and ran I would be considered a coward. I considered the options but it was too late.

'Playing with babies, Toots?' he sneered

Dennis isn't one to keep secrets and with 2 witnesses – this is going to be hard to live down.

**Good? Bad? Pointless? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to electiqueRDF and TheDoctor388 who reviewed! :)**

**Anyway here's the next chapter :)**

**I own nothing (except the plot and Ellie)  
**

I looked around, hoping someone would come by. I wasn't me I was worried about – after years with the Bash street boys; I'd learnt how to defend myself. Dennis picked on weak people and Ellie was extremely vulnerable. It's wired because he has a little sister himself.

'Want to come and play with us, little girl?' he smirked looking at Ellie.

Ellie blinked up at him with a frown.

'I'm not little, I'm a big girl,' she said confidently.

Dennis, Curly and Pie face sniggered.

'Well, big girl, what's your name?'

'Ellie,'

'Well, Ellie do you want to play?'

'Yes. Lets play dollies,' she said

'Dollies?' Dennis attempted to hold back a laugh 'Dollies are for softies and babies. Come on, we'll show you how to fight,'

'I'm not a baby or a softy. And anyway, Toots play with me,'

They laughed loudly at this point. I felt my cheeks redden.

'And I thought you were one of the Bash street kids, Toots. Really you're just a stupid softy,'

I went to argue but Dennis hadn't finished

'I'm gonna tell everyone that you play with Dollies and no one is gonna talk to you anymore. The Bash street kids will be better without a stupid girl,'

Dennis turned back to Ellie

'Does Sidney play Dollies too?'

Ellie opened her mouth but I stopped her. I wasn't going to drag Sid into this too.

'No he doesn't, now we're just going home,' I said trying to sound brave

'Home? No, I don't think so.'

'No, you're not going home til we've taught you a lesson,'

'A lesson?' I asked nervously

'Yes, a lesson. You see, softies can't stick up for themselves; they're weak and stupid. If you win the fight, I might consider this never happened, but if I win, well then you're in trouble.

I'm already in trouble, I thought to myself.

Dennis grinned and rolled up his sleeves. Curly and Pie Face grabbed Ellie and covered her mouth when she tried to scream.

Dennis step towards me. I couldn't run. I couldn't leave Ellie. But at the same time if I did fight Dennis I know I would lose. Ellie was whimpering, her eyes filling with tears. I could only hope that someone would come.

Dennis had a wicked look on his face and Curly and Pie face were grinning. My heart was beating fast. I tried to look for a way out of the situation. I didn't want to be a coward but I didn't want me or Ellie to get hurt. I didn't know what to do.

'Look! It's Dennis!' A family of excited tourists ran up the street.

Dennis gave me an evil glare before fixing a smile on his face and taking out a pen to sign their Beanos. I took my chance and ran for it, grabbing Ellie as I dashed across the road.

We ran all the way to the flat and even once we were inside, I knew Dennis knows where we live. I fumbled in my bag til I found my key and opened the door. At least we were a little bit safer inside.

I peered out the window and noticed Dennis was still talking to the tourists. It was funny to think I was saved by the tourists I dislike so much


	3. Chapter 3

At 5 O'clock I looked out the window again and to my relief Dennis was gone. All I could see was the dull grey view of Beano town. To be honest it wasn't much like the colourful version in the comic.

If you were looking for Beano town in the tourist books you'd see a town with brightly coloured house, clean streets and children having fun playing pranks on other people. In the book it looks interesting, exciting and just like the one in comic. Really it's not like that.

If you go to the far side of town there is a part of town especially made for tourists. It's fake, plasticy and a replica of the one in the comic. There are statues of Dennis and Minnie; people in costumes and sometimes the real Beano stars are there. Sometimes we get the day off school to go there.

When you're there you're allowed to throw rotten tomatoes, use peashooters and play all the other pranks that are shown in the comic. You can even go on a tour of the Beano office and see how the comics made.

There are loads of tourist shops with red and black stripy jumpers, dodge books and catapults. You can visit Dennis's tree house and even go to the softie's chalet. There's a school there, which is supposed to be Bash Street and if you want you can try food cooked by Olive. That is one thing they got right in the Beano. Her food is disgusting but it made her famous.

Most tourists stay in that part of town where they can spend their holiday messing around and going to fun fairs. Unfortunately some stray into the actual town itself hoping to meet with the Beano stars again.

The real life Bash Street School is slightly different. It was a sort of experiment to see whether children learnt better in a small class with the same people for the entire of their education. It may have worked if the pupils paid attention or if the teacher was any good at teaching.

Originally, there was meant to be 15 pupils in the class but not that many people wanted to join. When we first started school there were more people and I wasn't the only girl. There was a girl called Ella and two boys called Jimmy and Teddy. They left when we were about 7.

Mum didn't particularly want to send us there, but when we didn't get into any of the other schools she had no choice. I believe it was the same for Cuthbert who moved here a few years ago. His parents couldn't afford to send him to a private school but the state schools were all full. Like us he had no choice but to go to the dreaded Bash Street School.

The other people in the class are quite similar to the ones in the comic – Danny is the leader, Spotty is spotty, Plug is ugly (but he doesn't look quite the same as the one in the Beano), Wilfred wears a polo neck jumper all the time, Erbert has bad eye sight, Smiffy is sometimes very stupid (but not quite as dumb as in the comic), Fatty is obsessed with food and Sid loves animals – but he doesn't act quite as stupid as the one in the comic sometimes does. I am a bit like the me in the comic but I'm more mature and kinder. I'm also not so stupid.

At 7.15, I'd put Ellie to bed and was waiting for Sid to come in. If he didn't hurry, he'd be in trouble with Mum again. Mum is very stressed at the moment, which can sometimes cause her to get really angry with us. She always apologises afterwards though, but it's best to just keep out of trouble.

At 7.25, I was about to ring Sid to see where he was but suddenly the doorbell rang. I went to get it, hoping it wasn't Mum. It wasn't.

There stood Sid, covered in dirt with a big black eye. I sighed. Mum isn't supposed to know about the fights, misbehaving at school or getting detention. That's our secret.

Even though, she may be tired, Mum still has perfect eyesight. Keeping this a secret is going to be easy


	4. Chapter 4

Sid limped through the door into the light. Here his black eye looked even more swollen and I noticed his lip was bleeding. Despite all this a grin spread across his face.

'Guess what?'

'What?' I asked

'We won. Against everyone. Turns out one of the Blob street kids told one of their friends who told their friend who told their friends that we were having a fight. They all arrived in the park and we took them all on. You should have been there!'

'Umm,' I said, more concentrated in what I was trying to find in the first aid box.

'Yeah, it was great. I got this,' he indicated to his bleeding lip 'when some gang who I had no idea who they were, knocked me over and stamped on my face. It hurt a bit but it was all good fun.'

Or not as the case may be.

'How did you get the black eye,' I asked handing him a flannel to clear away the blood.

'Oh, that was Smiffy. He got a bit over enthusiastic and just beat up everyone.'

'Oh, right,' Perhaps the Beano has a point about Smiffy's stupidness

'And I got off lightly today. Danny got beaten up most – 'cos he's the leader and all. I wonder what his mum said when she saw him.'

'But more importantly, what is our Mum going to say. His Mum is like his slave – he probably told her not to worry and just get him his dinner. Our Mum on the other hand is stressed and tired and doesn't need anymore to worry about.'

Sid looked down and frowned

'What are we going to do then,' he asked suddenly concerned.

'I don't know,' I said

'I could always pretend I tripped,'

'You could I guess. She knows you're clumsy,'

'Hey, I'm not clumsy.' Sid pouted.

'Sure you're not,' I grinned 'Go and get changed or something. You're all messy and Mum knows you don't get **that **messy from school.'

Sid sighed and went into his room. Not before almost walking into a wall that is.

'And you say you're not clumsy!'

'I am NOT clumsy!' he huffed

'Hey, could you too keep it down. I'm trying to sleep,' Ellie called. She was still awake as usual, being nosy and listening to everyone else's conversations.

'Toots,' Sid called from his bedroom 'Can I copy you're maths. Teach said we had to finish off the questions or we'll get 2 hours detention – how unfair is that.'

'Very,' I replied, fishing through my school bag to find my maths book.

I may not be the best at maths but I'm not that bad. Sid always copies me. I don't let anyone else copy me though – except maybe Smiffy sometimes. It's easier than having to explaining how to add numbers together _again, _trust me. Sid came back looking cleaner but it was all pointless in the end.

Mum didn't get in 'til ten thirty and by that time we were asleep. It's unbelievable how we keep so many things secret from Mum.

**This chapters kind of short - sorry:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this chapters really short. It's kind of random**

On Friday morning, I woke up early to drop Ellie off at nursery. Mum had already left and Sid was still in bed. He

I hurried down the road, because even though school doesn't start until 9, Ellie always wants me to wait with her until her friends arrive. She may be confident in other situations but she hates being alone or with people she doesn't like.

I dropped her off and her friend Sunny was already there which meant I was in school early.

'You're here early today, Toots,' Teacher commented as he came into classroom carrying a big bag of books, videos and pencils.

'Umm,' I muttered, not really paying attentions.

'You're usually late, how come?'

That's my secret, I thought to myself

'Just am.'

'Where's Sid?'

'In bed,'

'Does your mum not wake you up at the same time?'

'No,' what was this? A police interrogation?

'Oh, right. Good morning, Cuthbert!' Cuthbert had wondered in and had launched into a complaint about the boys kicking him.

'Oh dear, I'll tell them off later,'

'Oh, thank you teacher,' Cuthbert grinned strangely. The Beano was right about him being a teacher's pet.

At half nine, everyone else sauntered in. Danny flopped down next to me.

'Hey Toots, we're going to the shops later. You coming?'

'Sure,' I said. Mum was picking up Ellie today. She had the afternoon off.

'Got any money?' Danny inquired

'No,' I replied, suddenly realising I'd left my purse at home.

'Oh, well, that doesn't matter. We won't be needing money,' He grinned and wandered back to his desk.

I don't think it will go down well with Mum if we get arrested.


	6. Chapter 6

The day passed quickly and uneventfully. Home time rolled around and for once we were out on time.

'Come on, Toots, we're going to the shops, remember,'

As soon as we were out of earshot, Danny told us the plan.

'So does everyone know what we're getting.'

Everyone nodded but I shook my head. Spotty, annoyed easily as usual sighed.

'Sweets, drinks and crisps.'

'How are we going to get them?' I asked.

'Easily. One of us is going to distract the owner whilst we all grab the stuff. Simple really,'

'Who's gonna distract the person?'

'Toots.'

Great. But at least if we were caught, I wouldn't have actually stolen anything.

'Stealing stuff,' a drawling voice behind us asked

'What do you want Dennis?' Danny turned round to face him.

'Nothing,' he replied taking out a cigarette and lighting it – since when did he smoke.

'Want one?' he asked holding out the box to Danny.

'I gave up,' he said, taking a step backwards. Danny may want to be tough, but although his Mum is his slave, his Dad tends to get mad and believe me, when his Dad gets mad, he stays mad for days.

'Sure you did,'

'Oh, look it's Dennis!' tourists again

'Must go. Can't keep my fans waiting,' He dropped the cigarette and stamped on it

Danny turned round, looking uncomfortable. He's meant to be tough and strong and stand up to everyone.

'Come on, let's go.'

We arrived outside and Danny told who was getting what.

'How am I meant to distract the person?'

'I don't know?' Danny snapped 'Just think of something.'

I looked at the newsagent, suddenly remembering that this was the one that didn't sell Ellie's comic that she liked. Last time we asked them if they had it, the man behind the counter went out the back to look for it and was gone for quite a while. In a town like this, it wasn't really that sensible of the man.

We walked through the door of the shop and I quickly looked at the magazines. The man behind the counter looked extremely suspicious already.

'Excuse me,' I said

'Can I help?' he asked politely, never taking his eyes off the boys.

I asked about the magazine, but he was a bit distracted.

'What does it look like?'

'Pink, with princesses on. It's for my little sister.'

'Oh, yes, I know the one you mean. I don't know if we have it.'

'It's not on the shelf,'

'Oh. Let me look out the back. I'll be back in one moment.'

The boys took their chance and grabbed everything they could before dashing out the door. It slammed loudly. The man must have heard because he came running out. He looked around but the boys were gone. They'd be almost at the park by the time the man got out the shop.

He went back behind the till, just as Sid came out from behind rail of sweets, arms full.

'Are you intending to pay for all that?'

'Huh, what?'

'Are you going to pay for all of that?'

'No…err… yes. I mean I'm going to put some back. I thought I had enough money but I don't,'

'Really,' the man really wasn't buying it.

'Do you want to borrow some money,' I said, pulling out the two-pound coin I had found at the bottom of my bag during maths.

'Yes, thanks Toots. Didn't they have Ellie's comic?'

'No, but I don't think she'll mind if you share the sweets.'

'Of course I will,'

Sid handed over his and my money and the man gave him a bag.

'Thank you,' he said politely

'And thanks for looking for the comic,' I added

He sort of smiled but he still didn't look convinced. He knew the other boys had stolen stuff but he wasn't sure whether Sid or me had stolen anything either. I don't think Sid would have stolen anything really.

We walked down past the park and I spotted the boys talking to the police.

'Come on,' I said, turning down a side road.

'What? Why?'

'Look by the park,'

'Oh,'

Danny and Spotty have a habit of getting as many people in trouble as possible and if the police had spotted us, they would have instantly assumed we were part of the stealing too – well, we were, but we didn't _actually _steal anything

'Would you have stolen that stuff?' I asked Sid

'No,' he replied looking down at the floor

'I thought not.'

'Don't tell the others though, will you – or Mum. Don't even tell her the others were stealing. She might call teacher or Danny's Mum or… or'

'Calm down, why would I tell?'

'I don't know. I just thought, you know, because I told Mum that you failed that test and she got mad, that you might want to get me back.'

'I already did, I told her you failed too.'

'Hey…'

'I guess we're equal then,'

'Yep.' Sid said

'Sid, Toots!' Mum was at the door 'Come in. I've got a surprise for you!'

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Mum looked both pleased and nervous at the same time as she led us through to the living room. Sid looked excited but I was doubtful – the atmosphere was dull and uneasy.

'Come on twins,' Mum's voice quivered slightly as she pushed the door open

Sid went in first, but suddenly paused and dropped the bag of sweets. He stood there his mouth slightly open in shock.

I peered into the living room and I too stopped dead in my tracks.

There he sat puffing away on a cigarette, smiling up at us. I frowned, remembering the landlady had banned smoking in the flat. I looked at Mum expecting her to stop him, but she just stood there a blank expression on her face.

'Look Toots! Look!'

Ellie held a Barbie doll up to me with a wide grin on her face.

'Look what I got! Isn't it great,'

I nodded forcing myself to smile.

He looked relaxed as he sat there as though nothing had changed or nothing had ever happened. A large suitcase sat by his feet along with a plastic bag. He had his feet up on the table, his shoes leaving a pile of mud where they rested.

He was the one who cheated. He was the one who waltzed out of our lives. He was the one who made our grandparents too ashamed to speak to us. He was the one who left us with no money. He was the reason Sid can't have animals any more, that Ellie can't have dollies and I don't have my own room.

Yet there he was, back again. Mum had never got over him and by the look of things; he had never got over her. Either that, or Grandma and Granddad had refused to give him money anymore. What other reason would he turn up out of the blue, uninvited?

Then something crossed my mind. What if Mum had invited him? What if she was lying that she never spoke to him since that day? What if, like us, she has lots of secrets? What if he's back for good?

'Twins,' I hate it when people call us that 'I wanted to say sorry, so I brought you all something. Ellie has had her doll but I've got something for you too.'

I looked down at Ellie totally oblivious to everything. She was only a few weeks old when he ran off.

'This is for you,' he said handing Mum a box containing a silver necklace who smiled and gave him a small hug

'And this is for you,' he opened the bag again and took out some books about animals, some old Beanos and a peashooter for Sid. Sid grinned excitedly, flicking through the book, looking at all the pictures with great interest.

'Last, but not least, this is for you Toots.' He said handing me two wrapped gifts

I unwrapped them slowly, discovering a silver notepad decorated with plastic gems and a bracelet with colourful glass beads. They were both pretty and despite them being from him; I couldn't help but like them.

But you see Dad, gifts don't make everything better. He still did what he did and right now I'm not sure I'm ready to forgive him.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone sat in the living room, sharing sweets, watching a film. I was lying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about what had happened today. Stealing from shops, almost getting caught and then Mum's surprise.

Dad was acting so relaxed it was as though he had never been away. He had ordered pizza, chosen the film and he'd even rearranged the living room to suit himself. Mum, Sid and Ellie were acting as though he hadn't been away either. They were all squished together on the sofa, laughing and having fun. Without me.

Sid had always been Dad's favourite. He took him to clubs, football matches and the zoo. Ellie was his second favourite. He would take her to the park in her pram and bring her teddies and dolls home. Mum and Dad used to go out to the pub and for a meal together and we would stay with Nan and Granddad. As for me, well, we never really got on.

Sometimes with Dad and me it was as though we lived in different worlds. We hardly ever spoke, we never saw each other that much and he didn't buy me stuff or take me places. That's why it always surprises me that it was me who first became aware that something was going on.

When I was younger we were closer and good friends. He would take Sid and me to the park after school, buy us sweets that Mum wouldn't let us have and take us to football club, rugby and karate. He treated me like a boy and although I didn't mind that much. It was only as I got older, I didn't want to go to football club and Karate.

Dad was disappointed at first but then he took it to the other extreme. He offered to paint my room pink but I like the sky blue colour. He bought me lip-gloss, make up and clothes that I didn't like. I wanted to choose them myself. I tired to be grateful but sometimes it got hard.

One day I got home and went in to my room and found the wall above my bed was covered with a big painting of a butterfly across the wall. It was pink and blue coloured and stood out more than anything else in the room. Next to it was a frame with a piece of cloth inside with a poem embodied on it. It read:

Life is like a butterfly.

You start off life so small and helpless

All you can do is eat and sleep

Then you grow and become the butterfly

You can do whatever you want

Travel around, find a partner

And of course eat lots of food.

Then you grow old and weaker

Your wings all withered and torn

Then comes your time to leave

This life, like a butterfly

You fly away, into the sun

As does the butterfly, so beautiful

But whilst life lasts many years,

For a butterfly, it's just a day

Life is like a butterfly

In many ways

We're born; we grow and spread our wings

Until it's time to part our ways

I didn't know who had written that poem but I wasn't sure I liked it.

'Umm, yes, it's alright…but…'

'But?' I had to tell him

'I know you mean well, but I don't want new clothes or this,' I said indicating to the painting

'What? Why?'

'Please Dad, understand. I'm not a girly girl but not a tomboy either. Please, just stop buying me all these things. I like them but I never asked for them.'

'What? You know, you're really ungrateful you know. I'm never going to buy you things again.'

With that he stormed out and that's when it all went wrong.

A year later and Dad had been acting strange. Mum was too busy with work and the young Ellie to notice the change. Sid was just totally oblivious. But for some reason I noticed. He was home less and at work more. But when he did come home, he dank of smoke and alcohol.

A few months after I noticed the change, we were attending a friends wedding. Dad had been gone for quite a while and Mum sent me to find him. I went over to the bar expecting to find him sitting there with some friends. But he wasn't.

I looked everywhere but I couldn't find him anywhere. I was about to go back to Mum when I wandered into an almost abandoned corridor. That's when I saw him. And her. Kissing. At first I thought he was just drunk and I told Mum that I just couldn't find him, thinking nothing of it.

It wasn't until a few weeks later, I saw him coming out of work, arm round that woman. That woman he'd been kissing. It was only me who saw him. I should have told but I knew it would destroy the family. I didn't want to ruin things for everyone else, so I kept silent. I kept it a secret for months, never telling a soul.

**Please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up late on Saturday Morning. Mum, Sid, Ellie and Dad were in the kitchen, laughing and joking like a happy family. A happy family, which doesn't include me. I stayed in bed, not wanting to come with them to the cinema. Not wanting to go out for pizza. Not wanting to go to the park. Not with him, anyway.

Some may say I'm over reacting, that he's changed and I should forgive him. He said he'd changed before. He said he'd changed when we were five, that he wouldn't drink or smoke again. He did of course, so why should I believe he's changed now.

On the other hand, perhaps he has changed. Perhaps he's changed for the better. Perhaps he no longer drinks or smokes but that doesn't explain why he smells of stale beer. Maybe I'm being unfair but it was him who left us.

I hear the door shut and everyone is gone. Mum didn't even ask if I was coming or if I was aright. She hasn't spoken to me since last night when I disappeared off to my room. I think she's disappointed in me.

At 9.30, I climb out of bed, shower and pull on leggings and a t-shirt. It doesn't matter what I wear today; I'm not going out. I sit down in front of the T.V but there's nothing on. I go on the computer but the computer games aren't working and the Internets playing up. In the end, I sit down with a book but I can't concentrate.

I decide it's time for the last resort and pick up my school bag. I dig out the sheet of paper with the homework on from the dark depths of the bag. It's crumpled but the writing is big so the likes of Erbert can read it.

Our task is to find out about an unusual disease; a rather complicated homework compared to the ones we normally get. I rack my brain for weird diseases but I can't think of any, so instead I have to sit and wait for the Internet to come back on. When it does, it's slow and freezes.

I type in 'unusual diseases' and come across one called '**maladaptive daydreaming'. **It sounded unusual enough. Task two on the sheet was to write down what it was. I clicked on the link to find the definition:

Maladaptive daydreaming is when someone daydreams obsessively. They create fantasy worlds in their heads and find it difficult to concentrate. It is often caused by a trauma in their life. They tend to pace backwards and forward and certain types of music often trigger daydreams. Maladaptive Daydreaming can cause problems in life and daydreaming becomes an addiction. The symptoms are:

Daydreaming excessively in a way that is often compared to an addiction.

The daydreaming usually begins in childhood

Books, movies, music, video games and other media sometimes trigger daydreams

The daydreaming is detailed and can sometimes be compared to a book or a movie

Pacing, rocking, spinning or shaking something in their hand as they daydream (this does not always affect everyone)

They may talk, laugh, cry or make facial expressions as they daydream. People who suffer this know the difference between daydreaming and reality so it is not like schizophrenia

Some people may lie in bed for hours daydreaming and may either have trouble going to sleep or difficulty getting out of bed because they are daydreaming.

The daydreaming may cause problems in their day-to-day lives as it causes them to be distracted and not pay full attention.

I wrote all the information down and put it back in my book. I think it would kind of fun to live I a fantasy world, away from reality. Away from real life, where there is problems, upsets and difficulties.

At 3.30 I see everyone walk up the path to the flat. Sid and Ellie are running ahead, laughing and having fun whilst Dad is walking behind Mum, arm around her, smiling and talking.

Have you ever felt as though you're sitting on the sidelines, watching everyone else have fun, but you have no way of joining them**?**

**This chapter's really random. :) Please review!11**


	10. Chapter 10

Sunday morning came and I found myself, once again, in bed, whilst everyone else was having fun. Not even Sid or Ellie came to see if I was all right – I guess that's what Dad does. He takes people away from what's important – Mum should have been at work yesterday, Sid should have caught up on all the homework he hadn't done and Ellie should have gone to a friend's party.

Instead, they had played games all afternoon – board games, something we never do or never did when Dad was still (a proper) part of the family. No one asked me if I wanted to join in or if I wanted something to eat. It was as though I wasn't there.

The same thing happened on Sunday, so I sat, looking out the window watching the people go by. A women passed by with blonde hair and fake tan. Even from here I could see she was wearing too much make-up; her long eyelashes looked like spiders legs and her cheeks were a dark brown, which contrasted against her orange skin.

It wasn't that she was particularly odd or familiar that she stood out; it was the fact that she looked like That Woman. It was her fault, just as much as it was Dad's. She knew he had a family, a wife and three kids. She knew but she didn't care.

When I saw her the first time, Dad's arm round her, I thought they were joking around – well, I wanted to think that, anyway. Then I saw them again and again and again and I realised it was no joke. I still didn't tell though.

Then, one new years party, we went to a party, That Woman was there and she waved to Dad.

'Who's that?' I asked, trying not to sound suspicious.

'Just a lady from work,' Dad suddenly sounded uncomfortable and it confirmed everything

Later that evening, Dad had had several beers and had been gone for a while. I went to look for him, and there he was kissing That Woman again.

'Is he th…'? Mum's expression was a picture. It was full of shock, upset, anger and betrayal.

After that, everything was a blur. Mum and Dad shouting, Ellie crying, everything falling apart. A slam of a door. The roar of an engine as Dad disappeared into the distance, never to be seen again. Until now.

At first I thought I would miss him, but surprisingly I didn't. I felt bad, because everyone else was upset, but his absence made my life easier. He wasn't there, looking at me in disdain when I wanted something girlie over something footbally or complain at me for doing badly in maths – he never complained at Sid, mind.

'Toots,' there was a knock at my door 'Are you in there? Come and play?' It was Sid

'No,' I snapped

'Please.'

'No.'

'Please.'

'No.'

'Please.'

'Alright.'

I walked out of my room, for what felt like the first time in days. Mum smiled, Ellie grinned but Dad just glared. The atmosphere was tight and awkward.

'We're playing 'Happy Families,' Dad said, sharing out the cards. Why this game? Why not snap, or snakes and ladders? Any game but this.

We sat in a sort of silence, playing – I don't think anyone really understood the rules. I was in my own world in a way, not really caring about the game. Then Dad began to speak.

'I'm sorry for being away so long and you're probably wondering why I'm back.'

No one said anything so he continued

'Well, my flat in London got too expensive and Mum wasn't going to let me back in the house – then I remembered something – I had another loving family, a family who needed me, like I needed them. I hope you'll be able to forgive me for what I did.'

'Of course we will,' Mum said, hugging him

'Group hug!' Dad laughed and Sid and Ellie joined in.

I stood back and ran back to my room.

You can turn up out of the blue, uninvited, Dad, but you won't get round me. You may have them fooled, but I know all you want is a house and some money – and this is the one place you're likely to get it.

**Review please and I'll decide whether to carry on**


	11. Chapter 11

Back in my room there was another knock at my door.

'Who is it?' I snapped, more angrily than I'd intended

'It's me,'

'What do you want?'

'Can I come in?' I went to say no, but he'd already opened my door.

'Go away.' I said turning my back to him.

'Toots, this is my room too. I want Daddy to play.' Ellie said

'Can't you play somewhere else?'

No was the reply I got.

'So… This is your room. It's nice – I like the posters but what happened to the butterfly poem I got you – and the curtains. I see you still have the dolls and the teddies, Ellie, but where's the stuff I got you, Toots?' Dad asked, peering around judgementally

I looked down – they were thrown away, destroyed and forgotten. I didn't want anything to remind me of him. Perhaps that's why I got over him leaving so quickly – I got rid of everything Dadish.

'She threw them away.' Ellie announced 'because she's mean – but I kept mine because I always knew you were the best Daddy.'

'Aww,' Dad pulled her close, cuddling her, but over his shoulder, he glared at me.

'I always knew you'd come back.' Ellie smiled

'Of course I would – Toots is just being silly and stupid. Ignore her, she's just trying to ruin this for everyone else.'

My cheeks burned red and anger welled up inside me – I wasn't trying to ruin it for them, I was just trying to stop them getting hurt when this all goes wrong.

I stood up and walked out the room without a word. Ellie poked her tongue out at me. In the living room, Mum and Sid were putting all the photos with Dad in them back out.

'Want to help Toots? There's lots to do.' Mum called

'No. I'm going out.'

'Toots? Are you all right? Toots, come back, where are you going.'

I block out Mum's shouts and grab my coat, pull on some shoes and slam the door. I breathe, knowing I'm away, away from him. I'm even glad I'm away from them.

I walk round the block, not knowing where I'm going. I've never been tempted by the option of running away. I don't think living on the streets is the answer, it's not helpful to anyone – it just makes life harder.

It's also like running away from trouble. Perhaps if you were being beaten and abused, there would be an excuse – but as for Dad turning up, there's got to be another way to solve it. Another way to get everyone to realise that he's bad news.

I walk down passed our old house. It's been done up, there's new windows and a driveway. A happy family live there – two young children with a two parents who are still together and love each other.

I carry on walking, remembering my time in that house, when we were a happy family. Probably from around the time we were five until we were 7 or 8. Around the time Ellie was born.

When Dad left, she was too young to realise how serious Dad leaving was. She thought he had gone on holiday, which is probably why she still has the teddies, the dolls and the ability to say he's the best father in the world. As for me, when he left, I kicked him out of my life and got rid of the evidence – well sort of. I kept some of the stuff he gave me, because I couldn't bare to part with it. I also never got rid of the memory. I'm not that tough.

I walk quickly past the pub where Dad used to drink. It's loud, noisy and full of idiots who think they're so tough when really when faced with danger, they run. That's how I see the Bash street boys growing up to be.

A car pulls up along side me and I recognise the driver straight away. Dad. The Dad, who says he doesn't drink anymore, has just pulled up outside his rowdy pub with a handful of notes – I wonder where he got that.

He sees me and for a moment we just stare at each other before he gives me a look as if to say 'Please don't tell.' I give him one back saying 'I won't' And I won't. Not yet, anyway. Let the trouble build up first, I think because one drink can't hurt anyone.

Back at home; Mum is cooking a big dinner – roast beef, Dad's favourite.

'You're Dad's just gone down to the shops for me,' Mum smiles 'Are you all right,'

'Oh, I'm fine now you see, but I won't be when be when he comes back.'

'Toots, you're so horrid,' Ellie shouted appearing in the doorway.

'Yeah, you're being really unfair.' Mum agrees.

Sid stands in silence, unsure which side to take. He looks worried and annoyed all at the same time. I sigh and go back to my room, pulling my bed across the door so Ellie can't get in.

The smell of roast beef drifts in through the shut door and I feel sick. I hate roast beef. I decide to go out and get myself pizza so I wouldn't have to eat with them. I climb up onto my bedside table so I can reach the top of the wardrobe, where I keep my money. I keep it here so it's safe and out of Ellie's reach. Neither Sid nor Mum knows it's there so I always leave it there.

I reach for some of my birthday money I got from my Nan and my Aunt but I find nothing. It was there this morning, because I'd put the two pounds from my school bag with it. But now the £20 note and the two fivers were gone.

I checked down the back of the wardrobe, under my bed and around my room; I even asked Mum if she'd seen it. She hadn't of course. I sit down on my bed, at a loss, but then I recall the money, Dad had in his hand in the car. Two fivers and a twenty.

At first I want to shout at him, tell Mum and everyone, but then I remember the pan – let the trouble build up. Everyone is far too brainwashed by him at the moment, to even consider he would do anything wrong.

**Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

'Are you sure you have to go to work?' Dad asked Mum on Monday morning

'Yes, I had Saturday off.'

'What about the kids? Does Sid have to go to school? What about Ellie?'

'Yes, they both need to school.'

'Mum, I feel ill.' Sid wandered into the kitchen

'Me too.' Ellie said

'And you look a little pale Mum, are you feeling ill?'

'No.'

'Of course you feel ill, go on, just call in sick. You work to much anyway.'

'And can we have the day off,' Sid and Ellie said in unison

'Of course, I'll ring the school whilst your Mum gets breakfast.'

'Hurray!' Sid and Ellie ran into the living room, almost knocking me over as they ran.

'Toots! Hear that, we get the day off school!' Sid grinned

'Really?' I replied

'Well don't sound too excited.'

'I'm not, because I'm going to school.'

'WHAT?'

'I'm going to school.'

Sid and Ellie looked horrified. I walked past them, into the kitchen where I grabbed some food, stuffed it in my bag and went to go out the door.

'Toots,' Dad called 'Where are you going?'

'Where do you think?'

'But I'm calling the school and then we're going out.'

'Actually I think I'd rather go to school.'

In stormed out the door and then suddenly realised I'd made a mistake. I could have stayed home and avoided the Bash Street Boys. I didn't have to go out with them; I could have just stayed at home like I did on Saturday. I shook the thought out of my head. That would be letting Dad win.

I arrived at school early again and once again I was the only one there.

'Good morning Toots, how was your weekend?' Teacher began writing the date on the white board

'Fine.'

'Done your homework?'

'Yes.' A look of shock passed over teachers face, but he obviously decided not to make a fuss.

'What kind of illness did you choose?'

I found it in my bag and gave it to him.

'Maladaptive daydreaming disorder? Interesting.' Teachers raised his eyebrows slightly.

At that moment Cuthbert walked in, holding a thick booklet of paper.

'Is that your homework, Cuthbert?' Teacher turned to him and dropped my homework back on my desk.

'Yes, I went to the doctors and they gave me lots of on Crohn's disease. Look, I even got a booklet and wrote a 10 page informational booklet about it. Will I get full marks?'

Suddenly the effort I'd put in to my homework seemed nothing to Cuthbert's.

Teacher began to talk to Cuthbert and I sat in silence until Danny came in. He gave me an evil glare and then went to give one to the absent Sid.

'Where's Sid, the coward.'

'Ill.' I replied

'Really? So how was your weekend? Thanks to you, that man noticed us stealing and pressed this button behind his till which called the police. I'm grounded until next month. There for my weekend was horrible.'

'And so mine.' I replied

'What could be bad about yours?' Danny glared at me.

I just shrugged. I wasn't exactly going to tell him.

The day passed quickly and uneventfully. I spent my day planning a way to catch Dad out but I couldn't think of anything. To them, he seemed perfect and I had no idea how I was going to change their perspective.


	13. Chapter 13

When home time came, I was in no mood to go back to the flat. He would be there and so would they, smiling, telling me what a great day it had been, what a great person he was. If he was such a great person, why was he turning them against me? Ellie seems to hate me now, Mum is always annoyed at me and even Sid is beginning to ignore me.

Walking home, I took a diversion through the park. It wasn't that I wanted to run into Dennis or anyone else, I just wanted to be away from there. I found myself a bench, taking out a packet of sweets; the one from Friday, bought just minutes before everything went wrong.

'Oi, Toots give us one.'

I looked up to see Minnie, her ginger hair escaped from its pigtails. I held the bag up to her and she took a generous handful.

'So, why you sitting on your own, where are the others?' she looked round as though expecting to see them playing football or leaping out at her with water pistols. I shrugged.

'I don't know. I think they went to Danny's.'

'Oh, why aren't you with them?' Minnie asked, helping herself to another handful of sweets.

'I'm just not.' What is with everyone? Why do they keep asking so many questions?

'Right, but that still doesn't explain why you're sitting in the park on your own eating sweets? Why don't you just go home?'

'Don't feel like it.'

'Why?'

'Just don't want to go home.'

'What's with being all secretive?'

I shrugged again.

'Come on, come back to my house, it's got to be better than… this.' Minnie said indicating the overgrown park, which always smelt of stagnant water even though there isn't a pond.

I stood up swinging my bag over my shoulder, dropping the empty bag of sweets into the overflowing bin. The floor was already covered with a layer of litter, bottles, sweet wrappers and smashed glass.

'Been to the other side of town lately? They've got a new ride.'

'No, I think we're going there next week at school.'

'We've got this new teacher, he's a right creep.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, he's got this massive square head, sits at the front going 'Hem hem' and walked into our class room when we were getting changed. He had to be forced out the door.'

'Don't you have changing rooms?'

'Yeah, but we had this football tournament and we had to change during break time.'

'Is your school doing that maths competition?'

'Unfortunately.'

We reached Minnie's house and she unlocked the door.

'Home Mum.'

We went into the kitchen and Minnie passed me a can of coke. On the way back to her room we passed her Mum cutting someone's hair in the living room. It always surprises me that Minnie is such a tomboy when her mum is a hairdresser and does nails and make up for weddings.

I caught sight of my hair in the mirror, dark and pulled back into a ponytail; I haven't had it cut for ages. It was only then that I realised in my rush to get out of the flat, I'd forgotten my trademark red and black spotty bow.

I ate tea round Minnie's house and I almost forgot about him and how it would be when I got home. It was only when it got to 6 O'clock that I realised that I really should be going home.

When I got in, they were laughing and joking and Mum didn't even ask where I'd been. Usually she would have gone mad but she seemed not to even notice I'd come in. I thought back to how Minnie's Mum was at home all the time and how her parents got along nicely, they didn't leave her out or cheat on one another. I tried not to feel jealous as I sat in my room listening to them all have fun.

He went out at 8 and didn't come back to 12.46. I heard him outside, so I quietly pulled back the curtains and watched him say good-bye to a group of his friends and some women who I didn't recognise.

Then I saw her in her stupidly high heels and tight leather jacket, he gave her a hug, a kiss and it was at that moment I knew she was the real reason he had come back.


	14. Chapter 14

Mum drew the line the next morning, saying that she had to go to work and Sid and Ellie had to go to school.

'But it's raining,' Ellie moaned looking out the window to see the dreary, drizzly world outside.

'Do we _have _to go to school?' Sid said, his mouth full of cereal

'Sid, stop talking with your mouthful.' Mum snapped, sounding more like the mum I was used to.

'Look, I'll take you today – you too Toots.' Dad grinned and Ellie and Sid beamed.

'No thank you, I think I'd rather walk.' I said, grabbing my bag, an umbrella and a cereal bar for my breakfast. I didn't want to be in the car with him, I didn't want him to think I needed him.

Outside was wet, miserable and my hair went all frizzy. The umbrella blew inside out half way to school and was near enough useless. By the time I got to school, I was soaked and Sid was already there. He walked up to me.

'You're being stupid Toots, you should have come in the car, it was great fun, we had the music on really loud and Dad was singing in this funny voice and we were singing too. He's picking Mum up so I have to walk home, but then we're going out for pizza.'

'Sounds great,' I muttered but I couldn't keep the sarcasm up of my voice

'He's really nice you know, why don't you give him a chance. If you think he's horrible and nasty, you should look in the mirror.'

Sid stormed off to join Danny, to tell him stories of how great Dad is and this holiday they're planning together – an adventure holiday with kayaking, climbing and go carting. It sounded like one of those show where you win a holiday, not something we would go on.

Teacher came in with our homework about the illnesses/ disorders. He dropped mine on the desk. I looked down and saw a tick and then a comment '_Well done, but next time put it in your own words.' _I sighed, because I had put it in my own words, the websites version was long and complicated and some of it didn't make sense. Obviously I wasn't allowed to get things right or sound clever.

I looked over at Spotty's scrunched up piece of paper and a line of messy writing. Teacher had put a tick and a well done but no '_should be neater' _or '_try a bit harder_'. Sometimes I wonder if there's any point in trying at Bash Street.

The day went slowly and wet play brought paper airplanes, food fights and the destruction of a chessboard. When I finally escaped, I walked the long way because I didn't even want to have to argue about why I didn't want to go out for Pizza.

'Toots,' I turned round to see Sid following me

'What?' I asked, slowing down so he could catch up

'Why are you being like this?'

'Like what?'

'All grumpy and miserable.'

'Because of him, you know that.'

'But why? He's trying so hard, he bought you stuff, he offered to take you to school, he's taken us – and offered you to go out places, play games, go out for meals and all you can do is be like this.'

'You don't understand.'

'No I don't. Ellie's going to her friends tonight, the friend who Mum said she couldn't go round their house. Dad convinced her to change her mind so Ellie can have fun.'

'But that's going against what Mum wants and Mum's in charge, she's the one who goes to work, buys the food and does the washing. It's her who looks after us.'

'But not any more. Dad's going to get a job and earn money and then I can go to all those clubs I used to go to. In fact, he's paying for me to go to a football match on Saturday – it was really expensive as well. Danny's coming too.'

'But where's the money coming from?'

'Well… he's borrowing it from Mum but…'

'Borrowing, as in taking then giving back.'

'Yes, of course he's going to pay her back.'

'Sure.'

'Toots, what is your problem?'

I sighed as we turned the corner into the road where the pub is.

'Well?' Sid frowned.

'That.' I said pointing

Sid's mouth dropped and he looked momentarily stunned, a look of horror, shock and upset on his face. The same reaction to Mum's 'Surprise'. Then he turned and ran in the opposite direction, dashing across the road with out looking; straight into the path of a silver car…


	15. Chapter 15

Things went quickly after that. A woman ringing the ambulance, sirens and the hospital. That distinctive smells of disinfectant, complicated talk between the doctors and nurses and Mum rushing in with Ellie. It was hectic, chaotic and Sid missed all of it.

His arm was twisted in the wrong direction and his head was bruised and cut. The driver was in shock and kept apologising. I didn't blame the driver; I mean they weren't expecting Sid to dash across the road. They weren't going to fast, they weren't on their phone. I guess they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Instead I blamed Dad. It was his fault. If he hadn't been there with her, then Sid wouldn't have ran. I hate him more now than I did before.

Once Sid is bandaged up, we are allowed to see him. The doctor explains due to the car not going that fast, his injuries are only minor. He has a broken arm and needed stitches but that was about it. Nothing life threatening or life changing.

He's still asleep when we walk in. It's just like him. He's always asleep. For a while we sit there waiting for him to wake up, nurses come and go and tell us he's all right. After 15 minutes of waiting, Ellie is bored and wants a drink.

'Toots, I've got some money in my purse, take Ellie to the drink machine and get her something.' Mum says after a few minutes of whinging from Ellie.

I look in her purse but there is no money. I tell Mum this but she's insistent there is.

'There was a £20 note in there too, where is it?' She frowns at her empty purse.

I shrug, but I have a feeling I know who's got it.

'I want a drink.' Ellie whines. It's not that she doesn't care about Sid, but the Doctor said he was going to be fine and I don't think she really knew what all the fuss was about.

'All right, we'll find some water, I'm sure there's one of those machines.' Mum says standing up.

'But I hate water.' Ellie pouts.

'There's an ice dispenser too, you can have some ice.' Mum took her hand.

'O.k.,' she replied, but she didn't sound happy.

'You stay here with Sid, Toots, in case he wakes up.'

'O.k.'

They hadn't been gone for more than two minutes when Sid's eyes opened.

'Sid!' I cried, giving him a hug, being careful of his arm.

'What happened? I can't remember… there was a car…. and…and…' he stammered

'And?'

'Him, Dad I mean, at the pub, yes I remember now. What happened to my arm?' Sid suddenly noticed his arm in plaster

'It's broken.' I replied

'Oh no, does that mean I can't play football?' He has a look of horror on his face

'Yes,' I laugh and soon he's laughing too.

'I'm sorry Toots,' Sid is suddenly serious.

'For what?' I ask

'For not believing you that Dad wasn't here because he wanted to be with us.'

'That's o.k.'

'No it's not O.k. We need to tell Mum.'

'I know, but how?'

'I don't know.' Sid paused for a moment 'Are you sure I can't play football?'

'Yes!'

'What about writng, please say I can't write, please.'

'Sid, you're right handed you've broken your left arm.'

'Nooo, that is so unfair.'

And if the Doctor had come at that moment to tell us Sid could go home, then everything would have been fine.

**Review please:)**


	16. Chapter 16

7 am in the morning and the events of the day before are still fresh in my memory. I get up, get dressed and go into the kitchen where Mum has made breakfast. She has a cheery smile on her face, but it's unconvincing and even usually happy Ellie looks down. The atmosphere seems sort of fake and unreal.

'What's happened?' I ask,but I already know

Mum's smile slips from her face and she sighs. She looks kind of defeated because I could see right through her mask of happiness.

'Your Dad's gone.' She half sobs and puts her head in her hands.

If it had been a week ago then I probably would have cheered, but now it just doesn't seem appropriate.

'He left this,' she says, handing me a hurriedly written letter.

After everything, she still thinks he cares….

Sid sat up in the hospital bed as Mum walked in. He grinned at her and she rushed over and flung her arms round him. Ellie came in just behind, sipping a cup of water brimming with ice.

'Sid? Are you alright?' She asks when she's realised him from the hug.

'Mum I'm fine.' He sighs but then looks over to the door and decides he's definitely not fine. He puts his head back on the pillow and closes his eyes.

'Sid, Sid?' Mum looks alarmed but I'm not worried. I've already seen who's at the door.

'What's wrong with him? Toots get a doctor.' Mum cries, but I don't.

'What's wrong with him? Is he all right? I came as soon as you rang.' It's Dad, looking all concerned.

'I don't know. He was, but now, oh I don't know…' Mum's goes into a panic. Dad puts his arm around her shoulders and turns to me.

'Toots get a doctor, we've got to know what's wrong.'

'We don't need a doctor, I already know what's wrong.'

'Yeah, and what's that.'

'You,' I say and Dad looks angry

'What have I done?'

'This is you're fault.'

'How?'

'He saw you and _her _at the pub together, he saw and he ran. It's your fault.'

'What are you talking about?'

'You've been talking money, I know you have and you're back with that women. That's why you're back, to see her, not to be with us. You just needed somewhere to live.'

'That is not true.'

'It is, tell him, tell him Sid.' By now, Sid has his eyes open and is glaring at Dad.

'I saw you, you haven't changed. I hate you.'

Shock crosses Dad's face which soon turns to anger.

'I have changed. You're just listening to Toots, she's trying to turn you against me. She's lying.'

'No she's not, I saw you with my own eyes.'

'No, it wasn't me, it was someone else.'

'If it wasn't you, then you wouldn't be this angry.' I point out

'I would, I hate being accused when I'm innocent.'

'But you're not innocent,' Sid says 'I don't want you here, go away.'

Dad sighs and then there's a moment of silence.

'Right I get it, you don't want me around. Fine I'll go.' And with that he got up and left. Only Mum bothered to try and call him back...

I look at the letter in my hands. I put it down, I don't want to read.

'Read it.' Mum says

'Why?'

'Because he's your Dad, give him a chance.'

'I did but he let us down, don't you see?'

'No, he only wanted us to be happy.'

'But he cared more for himself.'

'No he didn't.'

'He did. Ask anyone – his own mother said he was a horrid, greedy egoistic pig.'

'So? He came back and now he's gone. Because of you.'

Mum got up and stormed out, leaving just me, Ellie and the letter.


	17. Chapter 17

'Toots,' Ellie says after a minute 'read the letter. Please, I want to know what it says.'

I go to say no, but then temptation got the better of me. Secretly, I wanted to know what kind of rubbish he had to say.

Dear all

_As you have probably gathered, I have left. The last week has been great and I have enjoyed every minute of it. I hope you have enjoyed it too._

_But now I feel I am no longer wanted, out stayed my welcome, as they say. One day will see you again and I hope then we can be a proper family. But for now it is good-bye._

'I really will miss him. He was really nice, why did he have to leave. He was still welcome.' I hear Ellie say but I'm not really listening. She's young. She doesn't understand quite yet. She has no idea what's happened.

I'm lost in thought, translating the letter, looking for the real meaning.

_The last week has been great and I've enjoyed every minute of it =_ The week has been great; I had somewhere to stay and someone giving me money.

_I hope you have enjoyed it too = _I had you all fooled

_But now I feel I am no longer wanted = _I got caught out

One day will see you again = I'll be back when I don't have a house and need money

_But for now it is good-bye = _But now I should really leave.

It reminded me of school when teacher is going on about hidden meanings in texts, asking us to explain what quotes from Shakespeare's plays really mean and why he gave it a hidden meaning. It sometimes seems pointless but can come in useful.

* * *

Life would go back to normal now. Dad was gone, Mum would go back to work, and I would be taking Ellie to school again. It feels like ages since we first came home to find Dad there, but really it's only a week.

Dad will be back for sure, but for now everything will go back to the way it was. We're going to the touristy part of town at school where we will have to wave, sign autographs and stand for hours and hours. Then it will be back to school, there'll be fights, rough games of football and more chaos. Like I said at the beginning, as normal as you get at Bash Street.

Mum doesn't know yet why Dad 'wasn't welcome'. She doesn't know why Sid shouted at Dad yesterday or why I hated him so much. Maybe one day we'll tell her. Or perhaps it will just be another secret…

**Please review on the ending, I wasn't sure how to finish it. Thanks for reading:)**


End file.
